Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose
by Angel Writer2
Summary: The rest of chapter 8 is up, and even more strange happenings are going on now! Inuyasha and Kouga...getting along! (sort of...)
1. Chapter 1: Not Again!

I'm Back! My second fic!! My very first Inuyasha fic, I'm soo excited!!! *is dragged off by people in white clothes* NO!! not the fluffy pink room again!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *frightens small children* Well, I hope you like!!  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 1: Not Again?!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting.again. But this fight was somehow different than normal. Kagome seemed much more upset, and Inuyasha (for once) did not seem to notice. They had managed to make each other jealous at the same time. Kagome, by coming back from a date with Houjo and bringing the roses he had given her back with her, and Inuyasha, by kissing Kikyo and being caught by Kagome. The rest of their group crept silently away as Inuyasha and Kagome began yelling at each other.  
  
"Hey wench, how could you go on a date with this "Hoho" person. We were supposed to be looking for jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled, after finding Kagome holding the dozen red roses and obviously pissed at him (probably for kissing Kikyo).  
  
"Wench, WENCH!" Kagome screamed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I have a name you know, Inuyasha, but I guess I'm only a replacement for Kikyo, so it doesn't matter, does it?" She finished, and began sobbing into her hands. Inuyasha looked shocked for a second, then moved forward, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Kagome." He started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't, Inuyasha, don't try to talk to me. It's apparent that all I am to you is a shard detector, you don't really need me," Inuyasha began to open his mouth, but was once again cut off, "Inuyasha, let me finish! You don't need me, so please, just let me go home. You can have the jewel shards." And with that she looked up with heartbroken, tear-filled eyes, and held out the jewel shards. Inuyasha stood there in shock, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Wen.Kagome, you can't just leave! We need you to help find jewel shards." I need you, He finished silently.  
  
"See, there you go again, telling me that I have to help find jewel shards! Don't you get it? I'm leaving, Inuyasha! Goodbye!" And with that, Kagome turned and walked in the direction of the well. Inuyasha moved to stop he, but Kagome must have known he was following, because she immediately yelled.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUD* "BITCH!" Inuyasha had momentarily forgotten what was going on ^_^  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyasha!" She called over her shoulder, and then jumped into the well, trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had pried himself off the ground, and found himself staring at the jewel shards, and some other thing that was just a red blur. He moved to inspect it, and found himself looking at the roses that Kagome had brought with her. He went back over to the newly formed ditch made by his body and picked up the jewel shards.  
  
"Damn wench, if I had known she was that unpredictable, I woulda been nicer to her," He cursed some more, ignoring the tugging at his heart, "Feh, I don't need that bitch anyway," He didn't really believe that, though. But for his pride. he took one last forlorn glance in the direction of the well, and stormed off in the direction off the village.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHH!" Kagome screamed in the midst of terrifying demons, or in other words, her classmates during gym class. "I didn't know we had a math test today! And I haven't studied for weeks!"  
  
"Geez Kagome, what have you been up to all this time? Were you really so sick that you couldn't even study?" One of her friends asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I was so sick I couldn't even move!" She replied, vowing to teach her grandfather a lesson later. I wonder what Inuyasha would think if he knew that I was faking sick to get out of school, she thought, of course, I doing it to see him, so he probably wouldn't mind. Oh, he's so selfish, it's a good thing I left for good, that way he can stay with his special Kikyo.But that last thought sent a wave of sadness over her, so she leaned back onto the wall, and her friends watched her in surprise and worry.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, are you sure your feeling all right? Maybe you should sit down for a little bit." One said, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome lied, "I am feeling a little dizzy." So she sank onto the ground, and her thoughts once again turned to that silver-haired, amber- eyed boy that had so easily stolen her heart. It's been three days, she thought forlornly, usually he would have come to get me by now. But he's never coming again, I'll never see him again, and her thoughts were of that dog-boy as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to snap out of this." Miroku said, poking Inuyasha with his staff and jumping out of the range of Inu-boy's claws. The gang minus Kagome were sitting in Kaede's hut, trying and failing to bring Inuyasha out of his foul mood.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you miss Kagome this much, you should go after her," Shippo said, biting Inuyasha's head in his annoying pink bubble thing form.  
  
Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head, sending him into Sango's lap. Inuyasha realized Shippo was right, he should go after Kagome, so why wasn't he. Dammit, it isn't my fault the stupid wench ran off, he told himself, feeling that it was his fault, I could go get her, but what if. no, he couldn't finish that thought, but, he did anyway. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her, what if she doesn't.love me back?  
  
Well? What'd you think? Hope everyone liked it!! The next chapter is called "I Still Miss You." Kagome and Inuyasha are still separate, and refuse to ever see each other again! (them and their stupid pride!!) Will they ever admit their love for each other? Or will Kagome go to Houjo and Inuyasha go back to Kikyo?  
  
Goodbye for now all!! 


	2. Chapter 2: I Still Miss You

YAY!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2!! No fluffiness yet, but I warn you, it's coming! Not too much fluffy, not much fluffy *thinking* hmm.Fluffy. Well, enjoy!! (sounds like a food, don't it!)  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 2: I Still Miss You  
  
* * *  
Kagome sat on her bed, staring out the window as tears ran down her face, hoping against hope that a silver-haired form in a red kimono would jump up onto her windowsill. I love him, she thought, she had realized this long ago, I wish he would love me back, but that is impossible. she didn't like to think the rest, but the hated thought came, he loves Kikyo. It had been a week, and every day was worse than the last. It hurt even to imagine those amber-eyes, and she longed to touch those little doggy ears. Get over it, Kagome; you're never going to see him again. But somehow, that made it all the worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was still deep in thoughts about Inuyasha when her mother called up the stairs to her.  
  
"Kagome, a young man is here to see you! He says his name is Houjo!" Her mother finished, and Kagome immediately thought, oh no, not Houjo, I couldn't talk to him right now, even if it isn't his fault that Inuyasha is such a .jerk.  
  
"Ok mom, I'll be down in a minute!" She called, and turned to wipe the tears off of her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About twenty minutes later, Kagome was down in her kitchen, talking quietly with her mom.  
  
"Hey mom? Do I look all right to you?" She asked meaningfully.  
  
Her mother immediately knew what Kagome meant. She quickly replied that her face looked fine, and would she please go see what Houjo wanted. Kagome walked into the living room, trying not to wish that it were Inuyasha in there instead of Houjo.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, it looks like your chicken pox is healing!" Was Houjo's enthusiastic greeting. Oh, Grampa, now it's chicken pox? Oh well, at least that's a normal disease. "Uh, Kagome, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh" Oh, right, Houjo's still here, gotta act normal. "Uh, yeah, I feel great" she lied over her heartbreak.  
  
"Well, in that case, do you want to uh. go to the movies with me?"  
  
"Well um. I don't" Wait, Kagome, what are you doing? She asked herself. Your never going to see Inuyasha again, so you might as well just get on with your life. "I mean, sure Houjo, I'd love to go to the movies with you."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," He was nearly leaping for joy as he skipped out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha!" A high-pitched voice called. "Inuyasha, go get Kagome, I miss her!"  
  
Inuyasha punched the huge pink bubble and it deflated into.Shippo! (A/N: If anybody couldn't guess that, you must now smack yourself in the head three times, spin around, and click on the nearest Inuyasha info website!)  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the Go-Shinboku tree when the gang had decided that they needed to get him out of his depression. He hadn't eaten since Kagome left, and had lost who-knew-how-much weight. Kaede had judged this as a sign that he needed to be brought out of his mood.fast.  
  
"Inuyasha? You need to come down and eat!" Called Sango, waving some ramen and spreading its delicious aroma. Damn, where in the seven hells did she get that? Inuyasha wondered, resisting the urge to jump down. He couldn't resist for very long, so he rushed off into the forest, until he couldn't smell the ramen anymore.  
  
Ah, dammit, why in the seven hells won't just leave me the fuck alone! Inuyasha growled, then sniffed the air. Ki.Kikyo?!  
  
"Kikyo, you can come out now!" The living-dead priestess stepped out from behind one of the trees.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called, running up to him and held him close. (A/N: Please don't kill me for this! *begging on her knees*) "Inuyasha, now we can go to hell together, come to hell with me." And with that, she pressed her lips to his, and he offered no resistance  
  
Suddenly he pulled back. "Kikyo."  
  
* * *  
Kagome nervously watch the clock; tick, tick, tick, are you doing, tick, tick, tick the right thing? Of course I'm doing the right thing! She thought angrily, I need to get on with my life! There was a knock at the door shocking her out of her thoughts. She got up to open the door and found.Houjo. A wave of disappointment washed over her heart. What was I expecting? She asked herself, but she knew the answer to that one. Inuyasha.I still miss him so much. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and she angrily blinked them away. I won't cry because of him again!  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" Houjo greeted her enthusiastically, oblivious to her thoughts (A/N: He's quite stupid, isn't he? *dodging flying objects thrown by Houjo's fans* OW! Alright, back to the story!)  
"Hello, Houjo." Kagome inwardly sighed, "So, what movie are we going to see?  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd keep that a surprise." He replied happily.  
  
"Well, let's get going then, I can't wait to see what the movie is" Kagome said, trying to sound just as enthusiastic, but really wishing that it was Inuyasha before her.  
  
* * *  
"Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo looked up at his face, knowing that she had won, and her prize was Inuyasha. Ha, that little bitch of a reincarnation thought she had a chance with Inuyahsa.  
  
"Kikyo," He continued, "I've been thinking a lot these last few days."  
  
He had no need to tell her what it had been thinking about for she knew that this was the only thing that had been on his mind since "that bitch of a reincarnation" had left.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
How could I love them both? Inuyasha asked himself, I can't love them both, it's not possible! But he knew that if he searched his heart, he would find the one he loved most, and it wouldn't be the one he felt that he should be loyal to.  
  
But, I can't love her, I just can't! I shouldn't love her, and yet. And he remembered every one of this girls brave acts, and how well she protected the Shikon no Tama, and saw exactly why he loves her.  
  
And he had finally come to realize which girl he loved more. And he thought to himself, though she couldn't hear him: I love you.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
Did you like? Please review!!!! Next chapter is called "Evil Arises" hmm. what could I say? I already left you with a cliffhanger (sort of) so I'll tell you that someone evil shows up! Give you three guesses to who it is, and the first two don't count! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or, I guess kukuku, but oh well.)  
  
One more thing-REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye people!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Arises

Chapter 3 up! Can you guess what kind of evil will arise! (candy to anyone who can guess!) Well, what happened last? Oh yes, Inuyasha was just about to tell who he loves! And Kagome is on a date with Houjo! Who will they choose? (hey, that fits the title, hmmm.) Oh well. On with the chapter!  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose!  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Arises  
  
Inuyasha slowly came out of the memory, repeating his last thought in a quiet voice. "I love you." Kikyo's heart soared, thinking that Inuyasha was hers, but then she saw that he was not done speaking. She looked at him in confusion. ".Kagome" And then louder, "I love Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo was shocked. How dare he?! How could he betray her again?!  
  
"Well, what'd you think I was going to saw Kikyo?" He was still speaking politely to her, because he still felt that he was not finished protecting her. "I just don't love you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you, but you have been dead for fifty years. You are the past, Kagome, is the future." (A/N: No pun intended!)  
  
Kikyo was speechless. When she got her voice back, the first thing she said was "How could you betray me Inuyasha?!" (A/N: Sound familiar? ^_^)  
  
Inuyasha looked pained for an instant, but quickly recovered. "Kikyo, I never meant to leave you, I just can't pick who I love, no one can! And all you are is a zombie made from clay and bones! You are not the Kikyo I knew!" And with that, Inuyasha bared his claws.  
  
"Inuyasha, wha.what are you doing?" Kikyo asked, a hint of fear in her emotionless voice.  
  
"Kikyo, you are in agony, suspended in our world instead of your soul having rest. And I can't stand it!" He cried, raising his claws.  
  
"Inuyasha! I stay here by my own choice." Kikyo said, her fear mastered, knowing that Inuyasha could not harm her, especially after what he had just said. "I refuse to die until have dragged you to hell with me, Inuyasha!"  
  
But something was wrong, Kikyo could tell. Inuyasha's eyes had softened, but he had not lowered.  
  
"Kikyo, please forgive me, but I can't bear to feel your pain!" And with that, he brought down his claws, and the fires of hell flared as the souls holding Kikyo together were dragged down into its depths.  
  
Kikyo.I'm sorry.please.forgive me.  
  
* * *  
Kagome sat in her seat in the theater and inwardly groaned. She was tired of Houjo looking over at her every five minutes to see if she was all right. The previews to other movies were still playing, and all she wanted to do was get home and sleep off her depression. This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come. Before she could complain more, the movie started. Finally, something to take my mind off of Inuyasha! She thought, but little did she know.  
  
It was a movie based on Sengoku Jidai. She had to admit, most of it was pretty accurate, giving up hoe of ever forgetting Inuyasha. There were a few things missing, and they came unbidden to her mind. A silver-haired hanyou boy that you can't help falling in love with even though he loves a priestess who's come back from the dead. She thought desolately, holding back tears. Oh, and I shouldn't forget the hanyou boy's full demon half brother who's trying to kill the hanyou boy for a sword. And the lecherous monks, and demon slayers. Her thoughts went off like this for quite a while, until she realized two things: that Houjo was waving in her face looking quite impatient, and the movie was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
Kagome walked further into the house, realizing that no one was home. Where could they all have gone? Just then she glanced into the kitchen and saw a small white sheet of paper fluttering on the counter. Huh, what's that? She walked into the kitchen and jerked back at the overwhelmingly familiar demon aura in the room. No, he wouldn't be here, in my time, She told herself. Pressing forward, she hesitantly reached out and grabbed the note, discovering that the aura was concentrated there. With trembling hands she held the note, and read:  
  
My Dear reincarnated priestess,  
  
You are by now probably wondering where your family is. They are in my care, and I will give them to you, unharmed, if you bring me all your shards of the Shikon jewel. Hurry, my young priestess, or they will not be safe for longer.  
  
It was unsigned, but she was positive who had written it. She dropped the note on the floor as though it had burned her. No! Oh, no, no, no.that, that bastard! And with that she ran to the well, hoping with all her heart that Inuyasha would forgive her. She desperately needed his help. Naraku had her family.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me!" She cried to the night sky, knowing that he could not possibly help her, or even hear her.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! *frightens more little children* Bye-bye, Kikyo! *runs from Kikyo fans* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't Kill Me!!!!!!!!!! Or I'll never be able to put up the next chapter! Actually, it's already written! There is only a little fluff, but it's sweet (or so I think, but I'm biased in my own favor!) Next Chapter- "Love You Forever." 


	4. Chapter 4: Love You Forever

Hey y'all! Chapter 4 up! I don't write very long chapters, but I'm trying! I need at least 4 reviews to continue! I guess I'll continue anyway, but I kinda sorta haven't finished it yet. *grins* or maybe I'll make you people be patient. *runs from angry people* EEEEEK!!! Just read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I haven't written one for this story yet, but you all have heard it before!  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 4: Love You.Forever  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha suddenly looked up from his brooding in some random tree, far from both the village and the well, where he had gone after sending Kikyo to the world of the dead, where she belonged. He could feel his love's pain, and it seemed that he could hear her cry out for his help. He sat straight up and jumped out of the tree. Getting his bearings, he darted toward the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Miroku and Sango were waiting at the well. Neither knew why, but both had felt something drawing them to the well. A black-haired head poked itself out of the well. (A/N: 'K, I just saw The Ring! ^_^) Soon it was followed by the rest of Kagome, minus the gigantic yellow backpack that she usually brought with her. Miroku and Sango both rushed over to help her, and were baffled by the tears that were running down her face.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Asked Sango, wondering what Inuyasha could possibly done to her this time.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to see.Inuyasha!" She managed to gasp out between sobs. Sango immediately gave her a hug, and patted her head. (A/N: NO! This is NOT a Kagome/Sango pairing!)  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha rushed into the clearing. Kagome wrenched herself from Sango's arms and darted straight into Inuyasha's arms, nearly knocking him over. He awkwardly patted her back as she sobbed into his fire-rat kimono.  
  
"Uh, Kagome," He said, blushing, "Could you tell me what's wrong?" I can't stand it when you cry. He added silently, but didn't dare say. This seemed to be written on his face, however, because Miroku was rolling on the ground in silent laughter, and even Sango seemed to be having a hard time trying not to laugh. He made a threatening gesture and, receiving the hint, both left the clearing. The sound of a slap and the scream of "Pervert!" could be heard echoing through the clearing.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha said pleadingly. He pried her from his kimono, and looked down at her. She slowly looked up at him, and saw his golden eyes peering down into her own. She found that she couldn't hold his gaze for long, and looked back down.  
  
Inuyasha was now very worried. When Kagome had looked briefly into his eyes, he saw many raging emotions there. A few he recognized, fear, anger, hate, and something else, lying just beneath the surface. He put a clawed hand beneath her chin and lifted her head to look at him.  
  
She wouldn't look into his eyes. What she had seen there, she wasn't sure she wanted to see, she saw love. But he's only seeing Kikyo, She told herself, he only loves Kikyo. She closed her eyes against the pain as more tears ran down her face, and whispered, "Which one do you love?"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned to see more tears rain down her face. He was even more stunned, however, when he heard her whispered question. "What?" He asked, unsure if he heard right. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, who do you love?" She said slightly louder, "Do you love me, or do you love Kikyo? When you look at me, do you see her or me?!" Her tirade started out softly, but soon grew in volume until she was practically yelling. Inuyasha, finally understanding what Kagome meant, held the girl close.  
  
"Kagome." He said softly, startling her with his soft tone. "I love Kagome. When I look at you, I see you. Kikyo and you are similar, but the similarities are only skin deep. Inside you are very different. Kikyo.seemed dead, even in life. You, Kagome, are always alive, so full of joy and hope and.love?" This last comment was said with hope and hesitance, as though Inuyasha was afraid of the answer. He needn't have worried.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too! Even more than I can possibly say!" And she pulled his face down by his fore-locks, until they were mere inches apart. "I love you." She whispered, and then their lips met for the first time. But soon both had to breath, and they parted reluctantly. And then, just as reluctantly, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"No, I can't," Kagome said, for she remembered why she had come, "I can't love you!"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he wanted to hit something. He raised his eyebrows instead, silently asking Kagome to explain. She closed her eyes as though to ward off tears and continued.  
  
"If I love you, it could get both of us hurt. I could be kidnapped by Naraku, as a trap to kill you, or something worse. That's why I came back. Naraku kidnapped my.my family." Kagome stopped, tears welling in her eyes. Inuyasha held her close and considered what to say next. If he said the wrong thing, he could lose Kagome, his Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I won't let anyone hurt you, not Naraku, not anybody. We will get your family back from that bastard. I can't take back what's already been said.I love you, that's that." Inuyasha said reasonably. Kagome sobbed and looked up at him.  
  
"It'll never work, even if we do admit our love. We live in different times, and even if one of us went to live with the other, you would outlive me by hundreds of years."  
  
"Don't worry about that Kagome, we'll worry about it later. You have to admit our love. I swear to you that I will not let Naraku hurt you or anyone that you care about!" He suddenly looked so fierce that she nearly backed away in fear. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't ever hurt her. He loved her. But he couldn't. They couldn't admit their love. It was to save their lives, so she continued to protest.  
  
"But.what if-" Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"But nothin'. No what ifs. We will get your family back, Kagome. Do you hear me? Don't loose hope." This was such a strange comment coming from Inuyasha that Kagome was worried. But he had not finished talking. "I lost all hope, until I met you. You taught me to find the good in things Kagome, you taught me hope. So now I won't let you loose hope." Kagome finally gave in and smiled up at him. "I love you Inuyasha, now and always." Forever.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
Did you like? My next chapter might take while to get up, but give me a break! I have no desk to type at, so my poor laptop has to sit on the floor! *sobs* Plus, I type slow, and I don't know what to write next! (that's why my chapter has no name!) It's almost summer, so pretty soon I'll be online all the time! YAY!! *frightens more little children and is dragged off by men in white suits* AH! NO! NOT the fluffy pink room again! PLEASE REVIEW or face my magical battle-axe!! *holds up tiny battle-axe* uhhh.yeah. Just review, alright? Please?! 


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts

I'm back!!!!!! Be VERY afraid!!!! Here's chapter 5, and I hope you like it!!! I'll skip my insane ramblings for once and let you get on with the story! I won't even put in a disclaimer! *dodges brick from ffn.net* Alright, alright, I'll put in the stupid thing!! (so much for skipping the insane ramblings!!) Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *mumble mumble* you've heard it before!  
  
Review replies:  
I have 3, count em, 3 reviews!! Need reviews!  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1: Cool name!! I hope you like this chapter!! And congrats for being my very first reviewer!!!  
Ayame: I wish it ended like this too!  
And the third reviewer already got her reply!! So to my BF, Jessica, thanx 4 the review, and you'll get it later for stealing my evil laugh!!!! Now on with the story!  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 5: Doubts  
  
The next morning, everything was a blissful silence. That is, until calls of "Inuyasha? Kagome?" rang through the air, frightening the birds from their nests. Sango was attempting to find them, but so far she was having  
no luck.  
  
Kagome slowly stirred into consciousness as the echoing cries reached her  
ears. Something soft brushed her face, and she pushed it away. That didn't work. So she reached up to see what the soft thing was. Hair, it  
was hair. She moved her hand up the hair and found two dog-like ears. Ooh! She slowly opened her eyes.and found that it was Inuyasha's hair that was brushing her face, and Inuyasha's dog-ears that she was petting. She  
was about to move her hand away, but stopped, deciding that Inuyasha probably wouldn't mind, considering the circumstances. Kagome continued to pet Inuyasha's cute little ears, and eventually she began to her a small rumbling sound. Confused, she looked around, but no one was there. She then glanced at Inuyasha, and found the most content smile on his face that  
she had ever seen. That smile made her heart melt all over again. The rumbling grew deeper, and she realized that it was coming from Inuyasha. I  
didn't know dogs could purr! She petted his ears even more, and the purring grew louder. Suddenly, she was looking into a pair of big golden  
eyes.  
  
Kagome jumped back, and put a hand over her heart. "Inuyasha, you nearly scared me to death!" She startled him when she didn't "sit" him. All of a  
sudden, Kagome remembered why she was there.  
  
"Oh, no." She whispered, her face turning from playful anger to absolute  
terror in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha, somehow knowing what she was  
thinking, came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It'll be alright Kagome. Remember what I told you? We won't let that bastard Naraku harm your family." For the briefest instant, his eyes turned to a stone cold hatred that was more than just plain hatred. Then the look in his eyes flashed back to the love and concern that he felt for Kagome.  
  
Just then, Sango decided to appear. "Kagome, Inu. oh, there you two are!" She glanced momentarily at the arm that Inuyasha had around Kagome, then  
seemed to take it all in stride.  
  
"Hey you two, we need to get back to the village soon. Kaede has heard some rumors of a large amount of jewel shards." That was all it took for both Inuyasha and Kagome to leap up suddenly and exchange a knowing glance.  
Then, without a word to Sango, Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and he  
sped off toward the village. Sango just stood there watching, then murmured to herself something that sounded like: stupid dog-boy, can't even get a ride, I wish Miroku (she stopped there! ~_^).and followed after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede and Miroku anxiously awaited the return of Kagome and Inuyasha in the village. Kaede was just considering sending Miroku to find out if Sango had found them when she heard the patter of bare feet run down the street  
and stop in front of her door.  
  
"So you've returned have you? Hey Inuyasha, what exactly where you doing last night?" Was Miroku's brilliant comment. He was swiftly silenced by a  
hand clad in a red fire-rat kimono sleeve.  
  
"So, lady Kaede," said Kagome, ignoring the now-unconscious monk on the floor, "You heard rumors of a of a large amount of jewel shards?" Her eyes were filled with hope, and what looked suspiciously like tears. Inuyasha noticed this and put a comforting arm around shoulders. If Kaede saw this  
exchange, she kept it to herself. Kaede opened her mouth to reply to  
Kagome's question when Sango rushed in.  
  
"Lady Kaede, I found.oh, they're here." Inuyasha acknowledged her briefly, and Kagome grinned at her, then turned to look back at Inuyasha, who sat  
and pulled Kagome into his lap. She blushed, but said nothing. Sango noticed this (as did everyone else in the hut) and was about to comment, but Kaede silenced her with a look. Shippo darted in to jump into Kagome's lap. (where he came from, I don't know! ^_^) Kagome absently stroked his  
head as she waited for Kaede to answer her question.  
  
"As I do not believe that there will be any other interruptions," She began, glaring pointedly at Miroku, who had been edging toward Sango, "I will explain further. There have indeed been rumors of a large amount of jewel shards. Also, they are being held by a very powerful demon, who has lately been attacking the villages up north. Several nobles have already  
been murdered, and in one instance, a priestess." Kagome had gasped at hearing the word "murder" and Inuyasha leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. Kaede realized that she might never finish her explanation with  
this group, so she cut to the end.  
  
"Ye must go to this demon up north. It may well be Naraku, and if it is, then ye must be cautious." Kagome's heart jerked at the mention of Naraku, and she thought in a very un-Kagome-like way, I hope that Inuyasha kills that bastard. If he harmed my family., and her eyes welled with tears as she remembered all the good things about them. Sota, Mom, Grampa.what if  
Inuyasha is wrong? What if Naraku. kills them? She began to sob, and Kaede, Sango, and Miroku looked at her, worried. Inuyasha held her tighter  
and glared at the group after receiving confused looks. Kaede and the  
rest left, sensing that it would be the intelligent course of action.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha held her as her eyes overflowed with tears and her sobs  
increased in volume. She rocked back and forth in the confines of Inuyasha's arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly, and continued speaking  
to her. "Kagome, I know what your crying about. For once, it wasn't me  
that made you cry." That brought a shuddering laugh, and Inuyasha continued, "It was that bastard Naraku. Kagome, I told you that I will get you're your family back for you, no matter what. And Naraku will die. He will pay for causing you this much pain!" Inuyasha's voice was serious, and  
full of more rage and hatred that is humanly possible. Still, Kagome  
hesitated in believing, and looked up at him, doubt in her face.  
  
"But, Inuyasha.how can we possibly get them back? Naraku will probably have killed them by now, anyway." Her voice sounded completely devoid of  
emotion, frighteningly like Kikyo, which scared Inuyasha even more. He  
shook her gently and said to her:  
  
"Kagome, what have I told you? Never lose hope. I did.and I regret every second of it. You sound like Kikyo when you are hopeless, and that's not  
who I fell in love with!" Inuyasha's voice had risen with anger, not at Kagome, but at the bastard who made her like this. "I love you, you love  
me. Forever, right?" Kagome looked up at him, and chocolate brown met sunshine gold, and Kagome still saw the truth of love, love for forever, in his eyes. She finally nodded and looked once again into the deep pools of melted gold, before his lips captured hers, sharing all the passion, all  
the love, that they couldn't possibly share with words.  
  
Meanwhile, a shadowed figure watched from the forest and chuckled to  
himself. "So, the mighty Inuyasha has a weakness after all." And he walked back into the forest, the essence of jewel shards left behind him.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done w/ chapter 5!!! Chapter 6 will be up as soon as my brain farts stop (which could take a while!!) I am considering putting in some Sango/Miroku fluff in the next one, but nothing bad!!! (even if it does have Miroku! ~_^) I had one more thing to say, but I'll let Inu-boy  
say it instead! *starry-eyed look at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I end up with the crazy ones?!  
  
Angel: I'm not crazy!! *hides straight jacket* Now say it!!  
  
Inuyasha: All right. See you all later!!! And give lots of reviews for *reading from script* our wonderful authoress?! You want me to say that?!  
  
Angel: You just did! See ya later peoples!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Worries

Well, I'm back with chapter 6! And I still only have 6 reviews!!! (that's basically a review per chapter!) I am not posting the next chapter till I have at least 10 reviews!!! So please, please, please review!!!!!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Inuyasha147: I'm free of the straight jackets!! (for now at least) I miss my cushiony yellow room with the fuzzy pink ducky!  
  
Jess: Thank u 4 reviewing again!!! U r my bestest friend!  
  
Cristina: Here's the Sango/Miroku semi-fluff!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *is dragged off by asylum people* Come on, I'm not intelligent to come up w/ Inuyasha!! I just own this fic!  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 6: Worries  
  
Sango and Miroku sat in the forest, after leaving Kaede with some of the other village elders. Sango was waxing hirakotsu (A/N: I know, I probably spelled that wrong, but bear with me!) a clear sign to Miroku to stay away and control his wandering hands. He sat a safe distance away, leaning against a tree-trunk with his eyes half-closed, thinking.  
  
"Sango," He said suddenly, "Do you really think we could ever catch Naraku?"  
  
His voice startled her; it was completely devoid of hope. He was staring at his hand while he said this, and she knew that he was wondering if he would ever have anything to look forward to other than being eventually being sucked into his own hand.  
  
"Of course we'll catch Naraku," She said, "We have to, he's caused us all too much pain to not be caught. And then he will pay!" She clenched her fists and imagined beating Naraku into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Hey, Sango, could you please let go of my arm?" Sango realized that she had been squeezing Miroku's arm, and his fingers were swiftly turning a bluish-purple color. She let go and blushed a deep red.  
  
"So, what do you think is up with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango was desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha is obviously being much nicer to Kagome than usual. And they DID spend all night in the forest." Miroku was interrupted suddenly when a giant boomerang smashed into his head.  
  
He rubbed the growing lump on his head and glanced at Sango. "What was that for?" She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"If you can't even figure out what you did, then I'm not going to tell you." She grabbed her boomerang and went back to polishing it. Miroku went back to leaning against a tree and brooding about being eventually sucked into his hand.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry." Sango looked up, startled.  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. Sorry about being such a letch, and always upsetting you." Sango's eyes widened. Was she really hearing this? She half expected to feel his hand on her butt at any second, but he sat across from her, eyes full of sincerity, and something else, some meaning just beneath the surface that she was missing.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Sango was still skeptical.  
  
"Of course I do! Do you think I'd lie to you about being sorry?" He scooted slightly closer. Sango saw the slight movement, and gripped her boomerang. Miroku held up his hands to show he wouldn't try anything.  
  
"So back to what we were talking about earlier. You really think we can catch Naraku?" Miroku changed the subject this time. ^_^  
  
"I told you, we WILL beat Naraku, we have to!" I won't let him keep my brother! She added silently, remembering her nightmares of her brother killing her and all her friends.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" She realized two things simultaneously. First, tears were pouring down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably, and second, Miroku was holding her comfortingly and NOT being a letch! (A/N: And I just wrote a lovely run-on sentence!!!)  
  
"I w-was just th-thinking about K-Kohaku." Sobbed Sango, "Naraku is controlling him, and made him a killer. He's caused us all so much pain!"  
  
"Yes, he has." Miroku glanced briefly at his hand, and Sango saw the glance.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" She gasped, appalled at herself for being so sorry for herself, "You're really worried about your hand, aren't you." It was more a statement than a question. She grabbed his hand, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I'm sure Inuyasha will cut it off for you." She remarked in a teasing tone of voice. Miroku smiled, and was surprised at how she could make light of his dark situation. He then realized that she was still holding his hand, and his grin widened.  
  
"Sango, I." Miroku pulled her face toward his, actually NOT trying to grope her. Sango didn't resist, and then her eyes suddenly widened. Miroku wondered what he had done this time, but it wasn't him.  
  
"Miroku, look behind you." Miroku jumped up, prepared for an ambush. Instead he saw a small whirlwind, heading toward the village.  
  
"Oh great, it's Kouga."  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
YAY!!!!!!! Another chapter finished! MWAHAHAHA! Now Kouga's in the story. Who knows what could happen next? And how will Kouga react when he finds out that Inuyasha took "his woman"? Stick with me for the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Kouga and Even More Dif...

I'm back!! YAY!!! I finally got around to finishing this chapter, so now ya'll can read it, cause I have MORE than 10 reviews! Thank u Ladybug6! And now, on with the fic!  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 7: Enter Kouga and Even More Difficulties!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still taking comfort in each other's arms when a telltale twister came into the village. Kaede, standing outside saw this whirlwind and frowned. This could be difficult, she thought.  
  
Inuyasha happened to glance outside just as Kouga stopped and began sniffing around. "Shit! Damn wimpy wolf."  
  
Kagome, mind still fuddled, responded like anyone else would. "Inuyasha, watch your language!" Seconds later, the rest of what he had said registered in her mind. "Kouga's here?!" She inwardly sighed. What would he do when reality finally sunk in and he realized that Kagome was NOT his woman? She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know. But Inuyasha had already stood up and taken his usual fighting stance (minus tesusaiga, as he didn't want to destroy Kaede's house.) Inuyasha gave his usual "Kagome, you stay here," and stepped outside.  
  
Kagome, as usual, ignored Inuyasha's order, and went outside. Kouga saw her over Inuyasha's shoulder and walked up to her to clasp her hands. Inuyasha growled jealously, but Kagome's glance warned him not to move.  
  
"Kagome, you've had no idea how much I've missed you!" Kagome resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, while Inuyasha growled under his breath. Suddenly, the fact that Kagome's eyes were red, like she had been crying, registered in his mind.  
  
"Kagome! Why have you been crying?" He glared in Inuyasha's direction. "Has that dog-turd been been upsetting you? I'll kill him!" He ran at Inuyasha, ignoring Kagome's cries of "Stop it" and "He didn't make me cry!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged blows, neither one gaining the upper hand. Then, through their battle rage came the sound that would stop any warrior in his tracks; the sound of Kagome yelling her loudest. (which has got to be pretty loud!)  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga, STOP IT!!!!!!" When they both stopped, mid blow, she went more elaborately into threats. "Inuyasha, if you don't get your butt over here RIGHT NOW, I swear I will say the "s" word so many times, you won't be able to move for a week. (Needless to say, Inuyasha "got his butt right over there!") And Kouga, if you don't stop trying to kill Inuyasha, I will never speak to you again!" This threat was just as affective, and Kouga put his claws down. But that didn't stop the insults.  
  
"Damn dog-turd. She's MY woman!" Kagome turned to stare at him, then looked at Inuyasha's face, which was full of anger. Then she turned back to Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, I need to explain some things to you. First of all, I'm NOT your woman! That's just one of your fantasies. I am not in love with you, and never will be. I only love you as a friend. Got that?" Kagome looked Kouga in the eye, and saw a glazed look on his face. He hadn't heard a word she just said.  
  
Inuyasha stomped over, bringing Kouga out of his stupor. "Hey, wolf" he spat the word like it was a disease. "Let me put this in words you'll understand. Kagome-doesn't-love-you." Kouga looked confused, then turned to Kagome for confirmation.  
  
"You really love me, don't you?" Kouga looked positive of what he just said. Kagome shifted her weight nervously, and opened her mouth to respond. But Kouga was so sure of himself that he answered his own question.  
  
"Of course you love me! Now come on, lets get away from this stupid mutt." He grabbed her arm.  
  
That was the last straw for Kagome. She was sick and tired of men who just won't take a hint. (And she has to deal with LOTS of those! Let's make a list: Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojo.ok, keep reading the story, cause I want your reviews!)  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha was telling the truth. I don't love you. There's someone else..." but here she trailed off, worried that Inuyasha and Kouga would get in a fight if she completed that.  
  
But Inuyasha finished it for her anyway. He walked up slowly, put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close.  
  
"Yeah, stupid wolf, she's NOT your woman. She's taken!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha for explaining in that way, but felt her heart melting all the same. He had claimed her as HIS, and finally acknowledged that he loved her, a fact that still hadn't quite sunk in.  
  
Kouga looked from Kagome, then back to Inuyasha, then Kagome, and so on, for the equivalent of 10 minutes. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"So, Kagome, are you and Inuyasha really together?"  
  
Kagome smacked herself in the forehead, cursing his stupidity and persistence, while Inuyasha did an anime fall. Kagome answered him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, I am in love with Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha grinned at these words; he never got tired of hearing that she loved him. Kouga's reaction, however, was quite the opposite. His face fell at hearing those words. Kagome guessed that the truth had finally sunk in, and now that it had, he was heart-broken. Kagome went over to him, and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, despite Inuyasha's noises of protest.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," said Kouga, after about half an hour of silence, "Why were you crying earlier?"  
  
As she heard this question, her face fell and she removed her arm from Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha immediately came to his love's side, and held her as she thought once again about what Naraku could be doing to her family. Inuyasha's growling at Kouga brought her out of her depression.  
  
"Damn it, you stupid wimpy wolf, don't you know when not to stick your idiot nose into people's business?!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, warning him silently to shut up or he would be in for it later, deliberately ignoring how sweet it was of him to stand up for her. She pulled out of his arms, and glanced up at Kouga, looking him straight in the eye. She could not hold his gaze for long, however, or her tears would start again. She wondered how much she should tell him. Inuyasha sort of decided that for her.  
  
"You can't trust him Kagome!" She wondered exactly why she couldn't trust him. After all, it was no secret that Naraku had her family, at least, not one that they needed to keep from Naraku. So she told him everything.  
  
"Well, it has to do with Naraku, and my family..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That bastard!" Kouga yelled as Kagome finished her tale.  
  
She nodded, not letting a single tear out of her eye. Inuyasha stared at her in concern. Her voice had been completely monotone as she told Kouga what Naraku had done, and not one tear had she shed. She turned from his gaze suddenly, and walked out of the village, mumbling something like "I'll be back in a sec." After she had gone a considerable distance out of the village, Inuyasha stealthily followed her.  
  
And once again, Kouga was left standing in the dust, one step behind everyone else.  
  
(A/N: You know, I could end right here, and there's nothing anyone could do about it!!!!! Except maybe review... Oh well, I think I will actually keep going! You lucky, lucky people. ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the riverbank, thinking. She stared into the waters depths, watching it race along, chattering and laughing, happy as usual. Rivers never had any trouble. They never had to worry about what an evil, power-hungry half demons kidnapping their families. She didn't even know if they had families. Probably not. How could a river have a family anyway? Rivers didn't have to worry about falling in love either. They didn't have to worry about jealous half-demons, or evil zombie women trying to murder their past loves and then trying to kill their reincarnations. She sighed. Rivers probably didn't have to worry about anything at all. They could just rush along in their little riverbeds without a care in the world. At the moment, she wished she could be a river, with nothing to worry about, nothing to care about.  
  
She was so deeply immersed in these thoughts that she didn't hear Inuyasha approach until he put an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged his arm off and turned away, wrapping her arms around her legs and putting her forehead on her knees in a sort of fetal position. Inuyasha 'fehed' and ignored her, knowing that Kagome wanted some alone time. But there was also no way in hell that he would leave her alone with all of the demons roaming around.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice, as he had not been expecting her to speak anytime soon. He put a hand on her shoulder, silently asking her to continue.  
  
"It's funny, how your life can turn around so suddenly. One moment, you could be having the best day ever, like your life could never be better, and then suddenly, it all goes straight for the worst. Like the phrase 'turn on a dime.' Life can just turn on a dime. God, I hate that phrase." Finally she turned to look at Inuyasha, tears in her eyes and spilling down her face. She held his eyes briefly, but then looked away, afraid that if he saw the weakness in them that he would call her a weakling.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking thoughts exactly the opposite of what she thought, however. When he managed to catch her gaze, he was startled at the pain he saw there; pain, and something else: fear. He was startled completely. His strong Kagome, who had faced down Naraku without flinching, was afraid. He was almost insulted, after all, HE was protecting her! But then he realized that it wasn't fear for herself, but for her family. He pulled her into his arms, into a comforting embrace. He felt her stiffen, then slowly relax in the circle of his arms.  
  
Kagome was shocked as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. She was sure he had seen the fear in her eyes, so why wasn't he pushing her away? But she knew the answer to that. Because he loved her. He would do anything for her. He would save her family from Naraku, no matter what the cost. At that moment, she knew that everything would work out for the best. Suddenly exhausted from all her worrying, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, safe in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's breathing soften, slowly stood up so as not to disturb her, and walked back to the village, cradling her gently in his arms.  
  
(A/N: YAY!!! I did it! I didn't make this part extremely fluffy! Hooray for me! Now on with the fic.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a dark, secluded part of the forest, a man in a white baboon pelt lurked. He slowly glanced down at a pile of mud, ash, and bone, with a soul hovering over it; all that was left of Kikyo.  
  
"Kukuku, so Kikyo, I see you have finally gotten yourself destroyed by Inuyasha. But unfortunately, I need you now." Naraku stared at the remains, seemingly pondering something. He came to a decision and voiced it. "Kikyo, it seems that your rest has been short-lived, for I, Naraku, will bring you back to life once again.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
^_^  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I feel so evil! But I killed Kikyo to early in this fic, so I didn't get revenge on her yet. So I had to correct that mistake and bring her back. It just adds more drama to this. (as if there isn't enough) Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry if Inuyasha seems a little OOC, but I had to do it, cause I think that when Kagome admits her love for him, he'll probably be a little nicer, maybe, kinda sorta, not really. Well, anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter: The Return... 


	8. Chapter 8 part 1: The Return

*Angel Writer2 walks out and ducks* Ok, so I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. Let's just say that life's a bit crazy right now, and I'm going through major writer's block. So...here's the first part of chapter 8! Hopefully part 2 will be coming soon and will be longer!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Kagome. The rest of them belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them. Happy?  
  
Whom Do You Love, Who Will You Choose?  
  
By: Gretchen  
  
Chapter 8: The Return (part 1)  
  
Miroku and Sango finally made it back to the village. Both ran in yelling.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome! Kouga's back agai..." At this point they spotted Kouga standing in the middle of the street with a bewildered look on his face. Sango grinned at Miroku and walked up to Kouga.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" She asked, waving her hands in front of his face. She got no reaction. The evil grin on her face widened and she rapped her knuckles on Kouga's head. Still nothing.  
  
"I think his mind's finally snapped." She said.  
  
"Let me try!" Miroku said enthusiastically, managing to wave a hand in front of Kouga's face and grab Sango's butt at the same time.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, pulling hirakotsu out of thin air and smacking him upside the head with it. "You were supposed to mess with Kouga! NOT grab my ass! ARGH!!" She growled and stomped off, presumably to find Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Crap, he thought to himself, I blew it again!  
  
Sango stomped through the placid forest, disturbing its peace by cursing the monk in ways that would make a demon cringe. She turned around every so often to see if he was following her, even if he just wanted to apologize. After about 10 minutes with no sign of him, she decided that she would just search for Kagome and Inuyasha by herself, before it got to dark to see. The sun had already sunk low in the sky, so it wouldn't be soon before she had to go back again.  
  
She walked slowly deeper into the forest, as the light became less. She glanced around, watching for any signs of movement or threat between the trees. Then, realizing her jumpy state, she grinned slowly to herself. These last few years have made me SO paranoid! She thought.  
  
Sango had just turned her head to investigate a small sound when she ran into something solid, lumpy, and warm. And it was definitely NOT a tree. She looked up slowly, but the shadows hid the things face. She was just raising hiraikotsu to attack when it spoke, in a voice comfortingly familiar.  
  
"Damn, Sango, watch where you're walking!" It said, in a gruff, and yet much quieter than normal voice, as though it was frightened of disturbing someone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled in relief. "But where's Kagome? Is she alright? Has she been hurt? Did you find her?!"  
  
She continued like this for quite some time, ignoring Inuyasha's frantic shushing, that is hindered by a bundle in his arms. She finally notices and quiets her voice. Then she turns to look at the "bundle" that he's carrying. In the dim light she sees Kagome's peacefully sleeping face. Sango immedeatly calms down, and mentally hits herself. Of course Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome!  
  
"So THAT'S why you wanted me to quiet down." She said softly.  
  
He glanced down at Kagome to be sure that she was still sleeping peacefully. She was smiling happily, and as he watched, she snuggled into his kimono. He allowed a soft smile to grace his features, and his golden eyes showed more emotion than in all the time he had loved Kikyo.  
  
Sango saw this and grinned inwardly. She had known all along that Inuyasha and Kagome were meant for eachother, now it looked like they had realized it too. Now if only Miroku...no, she would not finish that thought! He was just a stupid lecherous monk, so why should she care about him? She turned around before Inuyasha could see the look on her face, and wordlessly led the way back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha watched her walk off, slightly confused. Then he shrugged, and followed her to the village to deposit the sleeping girl that was still in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Nokomarie the snake: Thank you for reviewing! And...I need Kikyo, that's all I can really say at this point. If there wasn't a purpose for bringing her back, then she would've stayed dead. And remember, she was never actually "at rest" when Inuyasha killed her the last time... Well, that's all for now. Once again, I'll hopefully have part 2 up here soon!! One more thing...I LOVE REVIEWS! 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2: The Return

I'm finally back with the rest of chapter 8! I made this extra long too (for me...) just for ya'll. So, with no further adieu, enjoy, and please please review! (hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha sighs Why must you remind me?!  
  
_ **Chapter 8 (part 2): The Return**  
_  
The flickering of candle-light signaled their return to the village. As Inuyasha stepped lightly down the dirt road, he spotted a figure standing in the middle of it, with a blank expression on its face. 'Kouga?!' Inuyasha wondered. 'Wow, Kagome must've really put him in shock there...or he's just really stupid.' Smirking at this comment, he let it spread over his face into a grin that would frighten small children. He stalked over to Kouga purposefully. When he reached his side, he carefully adjusted Kagome's weight, and shoved Kouga over into the dirt. He collapsed with no resistance. Inuyasha held back a bone-chilling cackle; not wanting to wake Kagome; and finished the distance to Kaede's house.  
  
As he walked in the doorway, Inuyasha was first greeted by a hysterical Shippo.  
  
"How's Kagome? Why did you have to carry her? Why's she sleeping like that?! Did you do anything to her?!" Inuyasha's eye twitched at the last one, and he bopped Shippo on the head.  
  
"NO, stupid! She just fell asleep, alright?" He may have muttered something along the lines of "and I would never ever hurt her," but it was so quiet that no one heard for sure. He continued to ignore Shippo, and deposited the sleeping girl gently on the floor of the hut. At this moment, Miroku just happened to walk back in from his walk around the village. (And from his flirting with the village girls...)  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, I see you two have returned...and Kagome looks exhausted...you dog!" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively-true to his lecherous nature- and a moment later he was reacquainted with his good friend hiraikotsu.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango screamed, enjoying causing Miroku's pain a little too much...  
  
Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes at their predictable behavior, comforting though it was for something at least to be going normally. He stepped over Miroku's now-unconscious body on his way to look for Kaede, who had to be somewhere in the village.  
  
Once again standing in the darkness out in the fresh air, Inuyasha failed to notice the figure creeping up on him until it was directly behind him. He whirled around, baring his claws to face...Kouga.  
  
"Hey, dog-turd! I want to help." Inuyasha was completely lost. Help? Help with what? Inuyasha certainly didn't need any help. A clueless look spread over his face, and Kouga whacked him on the head.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot. I wanna help find her family." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he growled softly. There was no way in hell he was going to let Kouga come on this mission...until Kouga spoke again. "If you let me come along, I promise to leave Kagome alone-as your woman." 'If I haven't won her back by then, that is.' He added silently.  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears as he tried to find the catch. But the thought of having Kouga admit that Kagome wasn't his woman was far too tempting.  
  
"Alright, deal. You can come along. But if I think you're doing more flirting with my woman than helping, I'll kick your ass out." Kouga nodded his agreement as well, then started heading toward a small hut housing a certain raven-haired, brown eyed girl.  
  
"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha snapped, stepping between Kouga and the hut.  
  
"I was just...uh...going to say goodnight-" "Kagome's sleeping, and if you wake her up..."  
  
Inuyasha bared his blade-like claws to emphasize the unspoken threat. For once admitting defeat, Kouga turned around, silently vowing not to give up until Kagome was his. Inuyasha was also feeling incredibly confident as he watched the wolf youkai retreat. 'Ha,' he thought. 'Stupid wolf finally came to his senses.' Both remained completely clueless, all for love of a woman.  
  
Morning soon shed its joyous rays on those in the village, brining with it hope for even the most troubled soul. Kagome awakened uncharacteristically early, as soon as a small beam of light came through a crack in the wall and settled itself firmly over her eyelids. Sliding carefully out of her sleeping bag, so as not to disturb the young kitsune sleeping beside her, she slipped under the bamboo mat covering the doorway, and out into the still-dim sunlight.  
  
Birds chirped, a slight breeze blew softly, and not a single cloud dwelt in the sky. Such a morning was almost magickal, lifting away the cloud of worry Kagome had been feeling for her family, and chasing her fears to the back of her mind.  
  
"Ah..." She stretched, contented, as a silver-haired figure crept out of the hut behind her, to wrap his arms around her in a tight and loving embrace.  
  
"I'm glad to see your smile again, Kagome." He breathed into her ear, cheeks tinting slightly pink because of his usually not-so-romantic nature. She brightened even more, so much that, in Inuyasha's eyes, she rivaled even the sun.  
  
"Today's the day. We'll catch Naraku today, I can feel it! We'll finally get that bastard..." Inuyasha started, unused to such language coming from her, but allowed it anyway, knowing how much Naraku had made her and each one of them suffer. It was indeed time for him to pay.  
  
A small whirlwind drifted down the street to where they stood, and Kagome sighed in resignation. 'I was having such a good morning...now Kouga and Inuyasha are just going to fight over me and ruin the mood.' But instead of the usual curses and death threats that came out of Inuyasha's mouth at the sign of the wolf youkai, he hailed the figure in an-almost-friendly manner.  
  
Kagome was stunned. Where was the fighting, the cursing...the painfully repetitive nicknames?! It was a welcome change, but almost too strange for the girl to bear.  
  
"Um...what's going on here? Inuyasha, why aren't you threatening Kouga for coming here? Kouga, what happened to the 'That's my woman, dog-turd' greeting?!" Both of them stared at her...then burst into laughter. Kagome glared at them, silently demanding an explanation, which Inuyasha gave happily.  
  
"Kouga's going to help us find your family! And because I was nice enough to let him come along, he won't ever be able to call you his woman again, because you're mine!" For some reason, this explanation didn't make Kagome as happy as he thought; it might've been the cocky tone, or maybe the fact that Kouga had to bribe Inuyasha just to help...or our heroine could have just been PMSing, the world may never know. At any rate, her eyes narrowed in the trademark look, and she uttered Inuyasha's most dreaded word.  
  
"Sit." Obligingly hitting the dirt-face first, of course-he proceeded to curse up a storm, as Kagome stalked back into the hut, good mood thoroughly smashed. A short time later, Kagome reemerged with Sango in tow, mentioning something about going to the nearest hot spring, and if he didn't keep Miroku from following, bad things would happen to the both of them.  
  
Inuyasha suspected that the trip to the hot spring had little to do with a bath, and was all about their strange ritual of 'girl talk.' He simply rolled his eyes, knowing he would now be the topic of their conversation, and had started back to Kaede's hut when a bloodcurdling scream split the air, coming from the same direction the girls had left in...  
  
(A/N: I could just end it here...that's a nice cliffie...but I've picked a better spot, you lucky lucky people!)   
  
Inuyasha reached the hot spring the same moment as Miroku, who had also heard the scream (and had probably had a bit of a head start...). The girls were still both fully clothed, meaning Miroku and Inuyasha would live to see another day. Both were staring into the forest, and Kagome was pale, as though she had seen a ghost. But when Inuyasha's bright amber eyes scanned the line of trees, he found nothing.  
  
"Kagome, what-" "Shh..." She silenced him, not removing her gaze from the forest. "Look."  
  
As the group watched, two figures stepped out from the dark shadow of the trees. The first figure Kagome's eyes were able to recognize was unexpected enough...Kikyo, her incarnate, back from the dead (again). Her face seemed to contain even less emotion than it had on their last meeting. But the other figure hit even closer to her heart, and it felt as though what was left of her crumbling little world cam crashing down in an instant. Inuyasha watched the flicker of pain in her eyes, and knew there was nothing he could do for her. It came as much of a shock to him to see these two figures standing next to each other, eyes blank and lifeless; a sign that Naraku had them under his control.  
  
"How...how could he do this..."

* * *

Hmmm...who could this other mysterious figure be?! I know!! Leave me a review and I'll update sooner (or...as soon as I get back to my computer again)! Then we'll ALL know who this other person is...cackles evilly 

* * *


End file.
